What Surprised Him
by bitchilooklikegoku
Summary: Post DB.    Goku and ChiChi get married and begin their lives together on Mt. Paozu.
1. The Reception  Part I

a/n: I don't own DB/Z! I know this kind of fic has been done before (so mine will probably be white noise) but I wanted to take a shot at the 'missing years' between Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Please please please leave a review - I'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks! -bitchilooklikegoku

What Surprised Him

The Reception – Part I

He was not quite as naïve as most people assumed. Sure, there was lots of stuff he didn't know, like why he had to wear this ridiculous "tuxedo." And for the life of him he couldn't fathom why there were so many flowers. Where had they come from? Did someone go out and pick these flowers from a field somewhere? If so, it must have taken them ages – there sure were a ton of flowers here!

But tuxedos and flowers aside, he knew what to expect from the evening. He'd spent way too much time as a child with Master Roshi to be completely oblivious as to what happens on someone's wedding night.

He felt a slight blush creeping into his face as he tried, unsuccessfully, to push the thought from his mind. But how could he not think about it? The hour was fast approaching, and he was nervous. Nervous, yes, but excited too! Apparently, this sex thing was a big deal. All of the other guys he knew turned into complete idiots around girls, and over the years he'd deduced the reason behind their bizarre behaviour was sex. He himself hadn't thought about it all that much, but now that he was married, he'd finally get to find out what all the fuss was about.

According to Yamcha, sex was more fun than training. According to Krillin, sex was deeply mysterious and fascinating. According to Master Roshi, sex was the only thing in the world worth living for, and caused a lot of nosebleeds. And according to Goku, sex was…. Well, sex was happening to him later tonight! He'd stumbled across some of Master Roshi's dirty magazines in his youth, and he'd been privy to some of Yamcha and Krillin's rougher language regarding women, but he'd never really thought about himself bedding a girl. What if he was no good? He'd never trained for this type of thing, so he couldn't be sure what skills he possessed.

True, he was woefully ignorant about the finer points of the act, and what if his new wife got angry because he didn't know quite what to do? As the thought of ChiChi flitted through his head he unconsciously began to scan the crowd for her. The castle had become a sea of guests, all eager to give their congratulations and best wishes to the young couple, but she still wasn't difficult to find. He let his vision drift over to the largest congregation of people, and sure enough, in the center of all the commotion, was his bride. His bride…

She was listening patiently as a slightly rotund middle-aged woman Goku had never even seen before animatedly talked and gabbed and chatted on and on. Would she ever stop talking? He wanted to go talk to ChiChi, she was _his _bride after all, not this slightly drunken lady's. And he had scarcely been able to see her all evening, let alone talk to her. There had been too many people getting in the way, buffeting him though the crowd, distracting him with conversation. He decided he would walk over to there and see if he could hold ChiChi's hand.

"…oh my," the woman slurred, "I remember my wedding day like it was yesterday, I wore the most beautiful dress and my hair was all done up on top of my head! I had to have a friend do it, you see dear, I was never very good at doing my hair…"

This lady was talking about hair! 'Poor ChiChi', Goku thought, 'it must be really boring to listen to someone talk about hair. I mean, what can you possibly say about hair. It's just there, sitting on top of your head. I don't even do anything with my hair.' He decided he needed to rescue her from this particular conversation.

He walked toward his new wife and reached for her hand. She immediately reciprocated the gesture and closed her fingers around his large rough palm.

"Goku," she breathed, "are you having fun?"

"Yup Chi, I sure am!" he grinned.

ChiChi turned back to the hair lady, as Goku liked to think of her, and quickly excused herself. "It's been so nice talking to you Mrs. Leiko, thank you so much for coming."

Mrs. Leiko slurred her congratulations to the young couple and stumbled in the direction of the champagne. Goku giggled. 'Boy, that champagne stuff sure does make people act goofy,' he thought, and made a mental note to never drink champagne before a big battle.

Tightening his grip on her hand, Goku led ChiChi to a more desolate part of the ballroom. He walked with a focused determination toward the nearest corner with the aim to talk to his wife. 'My wife.' He silently considered the phrase. '_My _wife. My _wife_.' He put different inflections on it and let the thought roll around in his head as he arrived at his destination. Finally, he would be able to talk to her!

He turned and faced her. Gosh, she looked very pretty. He'd never really thought of girls as pretty before, they were just girls, just people like everyone else. He couldn't get the distinction. But more and more he was finding himself thinking that ChiChi was pretty. Other girls he met, he found he forgot what they looked like after awhile; he couldn't recall their faces. It was a blur, but ChiChi wasn't a blur. It was her eyes- no, her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but decided he was too nervous. Wait, he didn't bring her over here to kiss her, he brought her over here to talk to her!

But what did he want to talk to her about?

Panic gripped him. He didn't know what to say! Why didn't he think about this more before he brought her over here? It was like all normal thoughts flew out of his head and were replaced by sweaty palms and a scratchy throat. He was unprepared for this. His mind reeled, 'I cant just stand here, I have to say something, what do I say what do I say? Should I talk about nimbus? Maybe I should ask her if she's as nervous about tonight as I am. No, that would be dumb…"

He said the only thing that felt safe, "Hi."

She smiled, "Hi, Goku."

Her smile and her response made him feel a bit bolder, so he decided it would be okay to say something else. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think you look very pretty today. I mean, you look pretty everyday, but you just look super pretty today, I guess, because of the wedding and all." Wow, where did all that come from? He hadn't even planned on saying that; it just fell out of his mouth without any of his consent. 'What a stupid thing to say,' he thought, ' why did I just say that, of course she looks pretty, people have been telling her how beautiful she looks all day… I should have thought of something different to say, something no one has said yet!'

But ChiChi just smiled back at him, and Goku couldn't help but notice the slight reddening of her cheeks at his comment. His stomach wiggled around in a way that was completely unrelated to food.

"Oh thank you Goku, and you look very handsome, too," she smiled like something was funny, "I mean, you look handsome everyday, but you look especially handsome today, in your tuxedo," she said, gently poking fun of his previous statement.

Goku grinned goofily. It made his stomach do even more somersaults when she said he was handsome, and suddenly he found he didn't mind wearing this silly tuxedo.

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" ChiChi said suddenly, her voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"What do you mean?" Goku questioned. He wondered exactly what about this day she had been looking forward to. Could it be the flowers? There sure were a lot of those around… Or maybe the orchestra? They had been playing softly in the background all night, and even Goku, who didn't know anything about music, thought it was nice. He didn't think she had been looking forward to the food, that was more his thing, and he noticed that ChiChi didn't eat nearly as much as he did. 'Oh well, more yummy food for me!'

Then a different idea crept into his mind and invaded his thoughts. Was it the wedding night she was looking forward to? This thought made Goku feel excited and nervous all over again. Goku was curiously excited about what was to come, but what about ChiChi? He desperately wanted to ask her, to know what she was thinking, but he realized he was too embarrassed to bring it up. He didn't want to admit to her that he was having such perverted thoughts… was this even normal? He was afraid he was beginning to turn into Master Roshi, with thoughts of sex crossing his mind every five minutes, and he _knew_ Master Roshi wasn't normal.

ChiChi took his left hand with both of hers and began to play with his newly acquired wedding band. Her touch was so light. No one had ever touched Goku the way ChiChi had been touching him over the past few days. Usually when people touched him it was in the context of a fight, and fighting touches were not at all like ChiChi touches. Fighting touches were hard and calloused, and sometimes when he got hit really hard, they were painful. Not that Goku minded; he found it exhilarating. But he found ChiChi touches exhilarating too. They were soft and light and sometimes even tickled a little.

"Well," ChiChi responded to his question, "I've just been looking forward to marrying you since I was a little girl. At the tournament, I was afraid that I'd lost you forever because you didn't remember me… it was scary, to think I'd lost something that I'd wanted for so long."

He heard the hurt in her voice and immediately felt guilty that he was the cause. But then again, he hadn't realized that he was supposed to marry her! If he had of known what marriage was, and that brides were for marrying and not for eating, perhaps he would have remembered.

"But it doesn't matter now!" she continued, her face alight with happiness, "We're married! We're married…and now I can look forward to being your wife!"

Goku thought about that. So basically she was looking forward to… him? Wow, that made him feel quite important. He imagined ChiChi as a child, thinking about him while he was off on his adventures, and experienced another pang of guilt for forgetting her. But he was here now! That had to count for something, right? He decided he would try to be a much better husband than he was a fiancée.

Well that's it for Chapter 1! But coming soon – Chapter 2! The Reception – Part 2! Love, lust, and …. a wedding dance? Stay tuned to find out! 3 Thanks for reading! Please leave a review so I know what you think!


	2. The Reception Part II

a/n: I still don't own DB/Z! I do, however, love the show and the manga, so there's always that…

To my readers: thank you! I love you all!

To my reviewers: THANK YOU! I love receiving reviews! They make me feel giddy and sparkly, so keep reviewing! Whatever you wanna say: positive, negative, neutral, random, whatever, I'll appreciate it! Love and kisses and hearts to you all. -bitchilooklikegoku

What Surprised Him

The Reception – Part II

He wanted to look at her face to see her emotions, but she was looking down at his hand, at the wedding ring she given him earlier. It felt foreign on Goku's finger, but he liked it because ChiChi gave it to him.

The band stopped playing and the crowd grew quiet as the sharp tinkering of glass cut through the voices. ChiChi's father, the Ox King, had silenced the crowd so he could give his toast.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Ox King began, "I want to thank you for sharing this day with us. Goku, you should consider yourself a very lucky man – I wouldn't let just anybody marry my daughter!" ("Oh, Daddy," ChiChi giggled). "Now you better take good care of her, son, because if you don't, I may just have to teach you a lesson!" He mimed punching in the air. Goku wasn't too worried about this threat. He didn't think the Ox King would ever really try to punch him, but if he did, Goku knew he would be able to take care of himself.

"And ChiChi," the Ox King paused. His voice was suddenly constricted, like he was having a difficult time getting his words to come out. "ChiChi I just want you to know your daddy loves you very much, and I'm very proud of you. You may be married now, but you're still my little girl. And I know if your mother were here, she would say the same thing…" his voice trailed off, as he was too emotional to continue.

This confused Goku. He hadn't really thought about it before, but where was ChiChi's mom? He'd never met her, so he'd never really thought about her. He turned to his new wife and was alarmed to see tears on her face. He didn't want ChiChi to cry! It was their wedding day, wasn't this supposed to be happy? Maybe the Ox King should stop talking about ChiChi's mom if it made everybody so upset…

"Anyways," the Ox King pulled himself together enough to finish his speech, "it is now time for the young couple to share their first dance as husband and wife!"

He turned and struck up the band, which immediately began play a soft, slow melody. Goku took a deep, calming breath. He and ChiChi had practiced dancing before the wedding, but Goku had a feeling he still wasn't very good at it. No matter how much he trained for this dancing thing, he couldn't pick it up quite as easily as he could martial arts. But, a true warrior, Goku continued on in the face of adversity.

He and ChiChi moved to the dance floor as the violins swelled, and Goku frantically tried to remembered all the steps. 'What do I do first?' Goku was struggling to recall what he'd learned about dancing. 'Oh yeah! I hold her hand with my hand, and then my other hand goes on her waist and her other hand goes on my shoulder. Got it!"

Goku followed his own mental instructions, interlacing his fingers with his bride's, and placing his other hand on the concavity of her waist. He felt her small hand resting on his shoulder and began to sway slightly to the music. He hoped he wasn't messing up too badly.

He had to watch his feet at first, to make sure he wasn't going to step all over ChiChi, but once he got the hang of it, he was able to look into her eyes. She smiled at him and stepped a little closer.

"You're a good dancer Goku," she whispered.

"Thanks Chi, I'm trying really hard."

He was very close to her, so close it was making his head fuzzy. He could feel the rise of her chest and she breathed and the swell of her hips under his hand, and it was making him feel funny. It was making his heart beat erratically and his face feel hot.

He thought about her hips. He decided he liked them; he liked the way they fanned out from her small waist. He wanted to lower his hand from her waist to her hips, but he decided that was not the thing to do with all these people watching.

He thought about her breasts. He had wanted to touch them, but knew from watching Master Roshi that if boys tried to touch girl's breasts, they would get slapped, or worse, shot. Goku didn't want ChiChi to shoot him. But… now that he's her husband, maybe, just maybe she would let him touch them. Again, he hardly thought this was the time to try, considering all the people that were watching them dance.

The music was soft and slow and he felt like he was being lulled to sleep. He pulled ChiChi's body closer to his own and marveled at how small she was compared to him. The top of her head just barely grazed his chin, allowing him to rest is head on her hair. Her hair sure was soft. Long and soft and shiny – his hair was none of those things; his hair was short and coarse and, well, untamable. And her waist was really small too, so small he could fit his arm around her like she was nothing. He wondered how she was able to fit her whole personality into her smallness… her personality was so big, veering from pleased to content to annoyed and sometimes even to angry. How could all those emotions fit into someone who was so little?

Before he could continue to ponder the mystery of his wife's _smallness, _the music they had been dancing to began to fade and he realized the dance was over. He reassessed his situation. Somehow during the dance he had brought her form so close to his they were nearly touching – hardly an inch remained to separate two. Goku immediately wished there weren't so many people around. He liked having ChiChi so close to him, but it felt weird knowing all of these people were watching them. It felt as if holding ChiChi close was something really private, like something that should be done when it was just the two if them alone together.

Unfortunately for Goku, the people didn't leave. Instead, they started applauding and joining the young couple on the dance floor. 'Why are they clapping?' Goku thought, "wow, maybe we did a really good job dancing after all…"

New music began and other couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor. This made Goku feel much less uncomfortable, seeing as he didn't like having crowds of people stare and him and ChiChi.

"Hey, should we be dancing to this song too, ChiChi?" Goku asked. He wasn't quite sure what to do – should they keep dancing? Or was it their turn to watch a dance, they way the guests had been watching him and ChiChi? He just didn't know; all this wedding stuff was new and unfamiliar to Goku.

"Well, if you'd like to!" ChiChi said, seemingly calm, but her expression told Goku she was thrilled with his request. He happily obliged. He didn't mind dancing with ChiChi at all, it was nice and warm and made him feel weird and fuzzy inside his head, like someone had a radio oddly tuned between two stations.

"I'm a little surprised," she continued, "I thought you would have wanted to eat the cake."

"THERE'S CAKE?" Goku's mind instantaneously filled with thoughts of cake – vanilla cakes, chocolate cakes, cupcakes. He wanted - no, needed – that cake in his tummy as soon as possible. He began frantically looking around the room, searching for the aforementioned cake, but didn't see anything…yet.

"ChiChi, are you sure there's cake? I can't see anything!" Goku searched her face, trying to see if she was lying about the cake, or perhaps just teasing him by saying there was cake when there really wasn't. 'No,' he thought, 'ChiChi would never lie about cake. She's too good of a person, she wouldn't be capable of lying about something as important as CAKE.' He danced ChiChi over to the opposite side of the dance floor so as to get a better view of the room, but still he could see no cake.

"Of course there's cake, Goku! There's always cakes at weddings!" Goku's feelings toward weddings significantly improved. "Actually, I knew how much you liked to eat, so I didn't get just one cake, I got two cakes. One chocolate and one vanilla, because I didn't know which one you would like the best." ChiChi said matter-of-factly, but she looked as if she didn't know whether to find his ignorance annoying or cute.

"Oh my god ChiChi you're the best wife ever! Two cakes, chocolate AND vanilla!" Goku was thrilled; just when he thought his wedding day couldn't get any better – cake.

But he became worried again. "ChiChi, I still can't see the cakes! You don't think someone's already eaten them, do you? Because that would be terrible, just terrible. Now that I'm thinking about cake, I REALLY want some cake!"

ChiChi was looking at him like he was crazy for getting so worked up about these cakes, but finally broke down and started giggling a little. "Oh Goku, you're ridiculous! But I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you" (she blushed heavily as she said this) "so come on, we'll go let them know we're ready for the cake…"

She held onto his hand and led him off the dance floor. Goku couldn't be happier, ChiChi and cake. Cake and ChiChi. The two best parts of his day so far. Both of them made him happy, but in different ways. Cake made his stomach happy and ChiChi made his heart happy. And he was completely content with a happy stomach and a happy heart.

He wondered if ChiChi liked cake. "Hey Chi, do you like cake?"

"Of course I do, silly! I love cake. But probably not as much as you do," she said, and with a quick kiss on the cheek she was off to tell her father to bring out the cakes.

Goku touched the place where her lips left her kiss and grinned goofily. He liked getting kissed on the cheek, but since this whole kissing business started he decided he liked getting kissed on the lips the best. He wished ChiChi had kissed his lips instead, but there would be time for that later.

And she liked cake! How lucky he was to of married a girl who liked cake! He shuddered to think what his life would be like if the woman he married had turned out to abhor cake… what a miserable existence! But no, not with ChiChi. Their marriage would be a happy and cake-filled marriage, he decided.

ChiChi had returned and was directing his attention to a set of doors in the corner of the ballroom. The pair of doors opened to reveal several waiters, dressed in tuxedos similar to Goku's, carrying two of the most massive cakes Goku had seen in his entire life.

Goku stared at them, taking in all of their magnificence. He had never seen cakes like these cakes; cakes with four tiers, so tall they came level with the tops of the waiter's heads, cakes with so much thick, creamy frosting… he had to eat the cake. It was urgent. 'Come on, Mr. Waiters, hurry up with that cake!' he thought.

And then there it was. The waiters had set the cakes down on the table in from of Goku and ChiChi, and she was beginning to cut the first pieces. She cut a piece for Goku and for herself, and just as Goku was about to dig into his yummy, fluffy, frosting covered piece of vanilla cake, ChiChi said,

"Wait, we're supposed to feed the cake to each other! It's a wedding tradition!"

"Oh, okay, ChiChi! That sounds fun!" Feeding cake to each other. If that's what husbands and wives did, then marriage would be awesome.

Goku followed ChiChi's lead and tore off a small piece of the wedding cake. She began to bring it slowly up to his lips, and just before he could eat it, she shoved it toward his face, leaving most of the cake in his mouth, but most of the frosting on his lips and nose!

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Goku, as he tried desperately to lick the frosting off his face. It was sooooo yummy! ChiChi was laughing at how cute his face looked covered in frosting when Goku decided it was time for revenge. He took the piece of cake he'd been planning to feed her and smushed it right onto her face, leaving her just as covered in frosting as he was.

She laughed even harder, not caring how silly the pair of them looked covered in the rich, cream cheese frosting that blanketed the cake. "Well, it's no use to let perfectly good frosting go to waste!" she said, grabbing Goku's face in her hands and gently bringing it down to her lips, allowing her to kiss away the frosting that remained on Goku's nose.

Goku's stomach flip-flopped at her proximity, and he felt disappointed when she pulled away. But he saw she was still covered in frosting and leaned in to lick some off her cheek, reclaiming the proximity that made him feel so funny.

"Mmmmm, you taste like cake," he whispered.

After Goku consumed an entire cake by himself, the night began to grow dark and the stars emerged. One by one, the guest list was beginning to dwindle as the wedding was drawing to a close. The more the crowd diminished, the more the excitement within Goku grew.

Each retreating guest brought Goku closer and closer to being alone with his new bride, which was something he'd secretly yearned for all night. Being alone with ChiChi meant that he could kiss her, something he'd wanted to do all evening, but the constant stare of the crowd held him back. And being alone with ChiChi meant other things too, things that made Goku blush to think about. It meant that he'd be able to touch her hips and her breasts, he'd be able to see what she'd look like underneath her dress, and know what it was like to make love to her. That is, if she let him. He hoped she wasn't quite as trigger happy as Launch.

"You look so focused. What are you thinking about?" ChiChi had come from out of nowhere to interrupt his thoughts.

"I-I'll tell you later.." Goku stuttered, clearly caught off guard by her question and afraid of what she would think if she really knew what he was thinking of. His voice sounded strained and a little higher pitched than usual.

"Okay," she said, seemingly casually. "Well, its getting kinda late, maybe we should, you know, go."

"Yeah, okay," he said, a little too quickly. He mentally slapped himself. 'Man, why am I acting so weird? She's going to think I'm crazy.' He took a deep, steadying breath before continuing, attempting to return his voice to it's usual decibel. "Yeah, I mean, if you're ready, then I'm ready, so just whenever you ready to go we can go, and then…. just go." Damn, he'd over shot it! Now his voice was deeper than usual. What was wrong with him?

"Okay, well, I guess we should just go say 'goodbye' then, and then we can go." She seemed calm, but Goku noticed the tips of her ears were red and her voice was a little shakier than usual.

They made their way through what remained of the crowd, accepting their congratulations and thanking them for attending, until they came to ChiChi's father, the Ox King.

"Daddy! Thank you so much for everything, it was beautiful! It's been the best day and the most lovely wedding, but it's getting kinda late, so Goku and I were thinking of leaving."

The Ox King heaved a giant sob and pulled his daughter into a bear hug. She was all grown up and married! He couldn't believe she wasn't his little girl anymore, but Goku's wife…he still thought of her as his baby, when had she become a young woman, he wondered as he released her from his embrace.

"Yeah," said Goku earnestly, "thanks so much for everything, we really appreciate it; it was a great day, but we're ready to go!"

The Ox King regarded Goku very seriously before narrowing his eyes into a threatening glare. He frowned heavily at his new son-in-law. His gaze made Goku feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well bye Daddy!" ChiChi said as they turned and departed.

The night was cool, crisp, and cloudless. Goku turned away from the reception hall and looked into the clear night sky, crying out "NIMBUS!" His fluffy cloud zoomed toward them from a distance and came to a halting stop. Goku jumped on first, and extended his hand to his pretty young wife.

"Come on, Nimbus, let's go home!"

Well, I hope you guys liked Chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this one, especially the wedding dance – but I'm a huge sucker for things like wedding dances! So romantic… Anyways, the song I imagine Goku and ChiChi dancing to is Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers, if anyone cares about the song selection. I've always kinda imagined that particular song was their song, so that's totally what was going through my head as I wrote this chapter.

The lyrics of the song are beautiful, timeless, and completely fitting for Goku and ChiChi's relationship (both the current relationship as portrayed in this story, and their future relationship as portrayed in the show). Basically, it's about lovers that are separated by distance – BE STILL MY HEART.

If you guys wanna take a listen, here's a link to a cover of the song by Mikey Wax I've been particularly fond of as of late. SO BEAUTIFUL. (the original is beautiful too, but I've just been into this version for some reason.)

here's the youtube link - www . you tube . com/watch?v=Fdd0E7Yoplo (remove the spaces)

Coming up next – Chapter 3: The Honeymoon. GET EXCITED.


	3. The Honeymoon

a/n: WARNING WARNING THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. Okay then, now that you have been forewarned, go forth, if you so choose, and read about Goku and ChiChi losing their virginity. -bitchilooklikegoku

What Surprised Him

The Honeymoon

Nimbus took off toward the Son home – a capsule house that had been a gift from the Ox King. It flew at a steady pace, not too urgent and not too lazy. Goku was sitting as close to ChiChi as he could possibly manage, his legs pressed against her legs and his arms pressed against her arms, finishing in a slight entwinement of fingers. Nimbus' passengers had settled into its fluffiness to enjoy the quick trip to their new abode.

Goku glanced over at ChiChi only to find her staring off into the distant night sky. She had let her long, dark hair free from the evenings up-do, and it fell a ways down her slender back. Usually straight, it had aquired a few kinks and tangles from its rigid imprisonment and the wind. Goku liked the way it looked - tangled, and a little wilder than usual. It made ChiChi seem less composed and more relaxed somehow.

She gave a little shudder. "You must be freezing!" Goku said, suddenly coming to his senses and realizing how cold the air felt when zooming through on a cloud. "Come here, Chi, I'll keep you warm." He put his hands securely on her waist and hoisted her into his lap before she could protest. "There, isn't that better?" he questioned, wrapping his strong arms around her slim figure.

ChiChi was delighted and slightly surprised by his abrupt display of affection – she was usually the one who initiated any kind of snuggling. Not that she minded at all, she loved that he was holding her and keeping her warm. The chill in the air had begun to get to her, making her face pale and her hands numb.

"Feel how cold my hands are!" She said, quickly flattening her palms against his warm cheeks so he could feel the full extent of her numbed fingers.

"EEEEEEE babe, why are your hands so cold?" Goku shrieked and tried to wriggle away from her arctic grasp. ChiChi laughed at his futile efforts – there was nowhere to run when you were suspended hundreds of feet in the air by a flying cloud.

"Gosh, your hands are really cold! Are they gonna be okay?" Goku said, obviously concerned and confused by his wife's icy fingers. "My hands never get cold like that – what happened to yours?"

"My fingers and toes always get like this when it's cold outside. You mean to tell me your hands are always warm, even when it's freezing?"

"Yeah, let me show you." Goku took her small, freezing hands in his large, temperate ones. They were indeed warm and toasty.

"Ooh, that feel nice," ChiChi murmured and wiggled her fingers against his palms. ChiChi stared back at the sky as she let the feeling slowly return to her chilled hands. Goku tried to follow her gaze to see what exactly had fascinated her, but all he could see was deep, expansive sky.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I'm watching Venus rise." She said, and, freeing her hand, pointed with her finger to a small, blazing light in the sky, hanging low above the horizon. "See? It's right there." Goku thought he saw the light she was referring to, but there were so many other points of light he couldn't be sure.

"Venus, huh?" he mused. "Isn't that like another planet or something, like Earth? Or the Sun?"

"The Sun isn't a planet, silly, it's a star!"

"Woah, really?"

"Yes! It's a star just like all of the stars we can see in the sky right now, except it's a whole lot closer than all these stars."

"That's wild!" Goku exclaimed. "So if all the stars are suns, do they have planets too, like Earth and Venus? Are there people on the planets? Gosh, there are so many sunny stars out there, there must be at least a few more planets or people or something…" Goku was staring at the sky with new interest – he'd never really thought of the night sky except when it came to that evil monster that came out at the full moon and killed Grandpa Gohan. Who knew the sky could be so big? With so much stuff going on in it?

ChiChi's lips quirked into a bit of a smile at Goku's inquisitiveness regarding the universe. Sure, he didn't have much in the way of education, and he may not be as well informed as others, but he wasn't dumb. He was curious and interested in the world around him. Her heart fluttered at his desire to understand.

These were big questions he was asking. She tried to formulate a response, but her thoughts were interrupted by Goku's piercing cry of, "we're here!"

He secured ChiChi in his arms and jumped down from the cloud. All thoughts about the vastness of the universe exited his mind and were replaced by a squirmy feeling of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. They were finally home, just the two of them, on their wedding night.

Goku set ChiChi gently on the grass and walked to the door of their new home. With slightly shaky hands, he fumbled in the pockets of his tuxedo for the key to unlock the door. The lock clicked into place and the door opened easily, inviting its new inhabitants inside.

Goku walked into his new kitchen and looked around, trying to figure out what to do. He seemed calm enough on the outside, but on the inside he was a mess of nerves and heartbeats and thoughts. He knew what was supposed to happen next, and he wanted it to happen – he'd wanted it to happen all night. But now that the time was finally here, he had no idea how to begin.

How should he get started? Should he just start taking his clothes off, or would that be weird? Was something special supposed to happen to mark the beginning of the event? He looked at ChiChi to see what she was doing; maybe that would afford him some hints. But she wasn't doing anything helpful; she was just walking around the kitchen same as him! Goku couldn't help but think she looked a little nervous as well. He decided he would leave his clothes on for the time being.

Besides, they were still in the kitchen. Sex didn't usually happen in kitchens, it happened in bedrooms, right? On beds? Goku thought back to what he'd seen in Master Roshi's dirty magazines. Lots of naked girls, and most of them we're on beds! So that's a clue – he needed to get to the bedroom. And he needed to be naked. ChiChi too, she also needed to be naked for this to happen.

He had an immediate reaction as soon as the idea of a naked ChiChi crossed his mind. It felt as if all the blood in his body either rushed up to his face or down between his legs, his throat felt dry and his hands felt sweaty and shaky. His reaction must have been apparent, because ChiChi looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Goku, your face looks really flushed, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm bedroom, why do you ask?" '_I'm bedroom?' _ He thought, horrified. 'Why did I just say that? That's not what I meant to say at all; I tried to say fine, not _bedroom. _ChiChi's going to think I'm crazy. Hell, _I_ think I'm crazy.'

"What?" ChiChi said, walking past the kitchen table and chairs, closing the distance between them. She put her cool hand on his hot face, trying to determine what was wrong with him. "Do you have a fever? You face is really flushed and you feel warm… and your not making any sense!"

"No, no I'm fine. Fine." Goku managed to choke out. Fine, not bedroom. He thought about how Yamcha acted weird and stupid around Bulma when they first met, and realized he'd been doing the same thing around ChiChi all evening. Girls must have some magical power that turns boys into idiots. That must be a really useful technique during a battle.

"Well I think I should probably check your temperature, just in case," ChiChi said, looking at her husband anxiously. "Why don't you take off your jacket and sit down on the couch, I'll be right there as soon as I get the thermometer."

Goku froze. She just asked him to take off his jacket. That was kinda like asking him to take off his clothes, or a part of his clothes anyways. And if she was asking him to take off his clothes, that must mean she wanted to have sex! He gave her a hard, searching look. "Y-you want me to… take off my jacket…?" he asked slowly, trying to make sure he understood her right.

ChiChi stared at him for moment, unsure what to make of his bizarre behaviour. "Yes…? But I mean, only if you want to take it off. You don't have to if you don't want-"

"No!" Goku said quickly, interrupting her. "No, I want to!" He threw his jacket off and flung it on the kitchen table before running to the couch, just as ChiChi had instructed him.

'So this must be how it starts!' Goku thought as he eagerly awaited the return of his wife. 'ChiChi goes to get the thermomomonomer thingy while I take off my jacket, and somehow this must lead to sex!' It didn't make a whole lot of sense to Goku; but then again, there were lots of things that didn't make sense to Goku. He decided to just go with it and see what happened next.

He sat on the couch and fidgeted with his hands, listening to the sound of ChiChi rummaging through cabinets and drawers, looking for the thermometer. He couldn't get his heartbeat under control – it was still pounding quite excessively. Nervousness and excitement were beginning to overtake him. He couldn't believe it, he was about to have sex. He would finally be able to touch ChiChi in the places he'd wanted to touch her, and take off her clothes to see what was underneath. He would be able to do things to her he'd only heard about, or seen pictures of in Master Roshi's magazines. And these _things, _according to some of his friends, were supposed to be really great.

ChiChi finally returned, carrying a small, funny looking stick. She stuck it in his mouth, telling him to keep his mouth closed while she took his temperature. He happily obliged, thinking it was a bit strange, but he would put up with it if it meant having sex with ChiChi.

The thermometer made slow, steady beeping noises as Goku tried to calm himself down. ChiChi was sitting so close to him and kept putting her hand on his face – it was making Goku's head feel fuzzy again. He wanted to hurry up and get the thermomomonomer stuff over with so they could move on to the good stuff.

Finally, the gadget made several loud beeps in quick succession, and ChiChi removed it from his mouth. She examined it and sighed, "37.4 degrees Celcius. Completely normal."

Now that the temperature part was over, Goku was eager to discover what the next step would be. His head felt thick and funny and he kept fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt, eager to take it off and continue. He still wasn't sure what happened next, but he figured ChiChi would know, like how she knew about the thermomomonomer stuff. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be doing anything to move the situation forward; she was just sitting next to him on the couch, looking slightly confused and nervous. She wasn't asking him to take anymore of his clothes off, nor was she taking her own clothes off, which was a shame because he really wanted to see what was underneath the dress.

Goku pondered his situation. What was the next step? Maybe it was something he had to do. After all, she had initiated the first step, maybe now it was his turn to do something. The problem was, he didn't know what to do. He began to feel panicky – if he didn't figure out what to do, and quick, he would be spending his wedding night sitting on the couch, not doing anything! That's not what he wanted at all.

He did the only thing he could think of, the thing he'd wanted to do all night, but was too nervous to do. The thing that had been in the back of his mind took over and Goku felt himself acting automatically, as if from instinct. He leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss like they shared during their wedding ceremony, with all the guests watching them. That kiss had been light and quick – it was nice, but it almost wasn't anything at all. But this kiss, this kiss was not light or quick. It was hard and deep and seemingly endless, not the kind of kiss anybody should be watching.

Goku immediately knew this was the right thing to do - this was the next step. ChiChi was kissing him back and running her hands through his wild, unruly hair, making his head spin and his heart ache. He hoped he was making her feel the same way… he moved even closer to her, trying to make her understand what he was feeling through his kiss. He'd moved so close to her that he was pushing her, making her lean back and lie down on the couch. He followed her down, climbing on top of her and continued with his kisses.

"Wait, Goku, wait"

"W-wait? Wait what?" Goku stuttered, disappointed. Did she not want this?

"Maybe we should, you know, go to the bedroom," she said, blushing a fierce red.

Cha-ching. This was it. Goku was pleased with himself, instigating the kissing was obviously the right move; now they were making another step in the right direction, toward the bedroom. Pretty soon they would be taking the rest of their clothes off and then he would know what the big deal with sex was all about. And he happened to think he was doing quite a good job so far.

She took him by the hand and led him down the hallway, turning the corner into their bedroom. 'Our bedroom," Goku thought with a smile. He liked that it was theirs, that it would be the place where they would sleep and cuddle and make love for the rest of their lives.

"Will you help me get this off?" ChiChi asked softly, not quite making eye contact with him. She was referring to her dress, and as she said it, she turned slightly away, offering him her back and the zipper. He walked forward and unzipped her in single movement, pausing afterwards to run his fingers along her angular shoulder blades.

"Ok, um, I'll be right back!" she trilled before darting into the bathroom.

Goku stood rooted to the spot. Where did she go? Was she coming back? Had he done something wrong? He hoped not, but if he did, he had no idea what it was – he thought things were going pretty well so far…

He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. It felt good to have them off his feet; they were fancy and slightly uncomfortable.

He was worried. He hoped he hadn't done something to make ChiChi upset. Why had she run off like that? Was she hiding from him? The longer she stayed in the bathroom the less sure of himself Goku became. Yes, he was afraid that she wouldn't come out, but he was also kinda afraid of what would happen if she _did _come out.

Finally, the doorknob turned and the door began to slowly open. ChiChi took a few nervous steps into the room and gave him a slight smile. She had removed the dress, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear and a shy smile. Goku's heart fluttered jumpily and his pants became very uncomfortable. He couldn't stop looking at her, at her hair that fell down past her shoulders, at the curves that made her a woman – she just looked so soft.

"Come here" he said throatily and extended his hand toward her. She went over to him on the bed and sat down, straddling him. He had never been so close to a woman before and it was having its effect on him. His breathing was uneven and his heart was racing, as if he'd just undergone some particularly difficult training. His whole body was throbbing and he longed to grind the hardness in his pants against her.

He ran his hand up her legs, stopping at her hips and pulling her even closer. He leaned in and resumed the kiss that had been interrupted earlier. Her hands went to work on his clothes and made short work of his buttons and belt buckle, quickly relieving him of the tuxedo he'd reluctantly worn. His hands traveled up from her hips, gently tracing the indention of her waist and stopped at the fabric of her bra. He wanted to take it off, but had no idea how. He pulled back at looked at the device. He couldn't see any way to undo the thing, and his confusion served only to heighten his current sexual frustration. He didn't want to rip if off, that wouldn't be right… but how to get it off…

ChiChi seemed to read his mind and reached around to unfasten it herself. It fell away from her figure and Goku stopped thinking, reacting on pure instinct. He grabbed her waist and rolled over, laying her down beneath him as he recaptured her lips. He traced his fingertips up her body until they felt the swell of her breasts and the firmness of her nipple. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"Yes," he answered honestly. "Are you?"

"Yes. I've never done this before."

"Good. I don't like the idea of you doing this with anyone but me."

He resumed his kisses and let his hands draw the outline of her clavicle, breast and stomach, before making its way back to her hips to remover her only remaining article of clothing. Goku lightly ran his fingertips up her inner thigh and gently brushed the wetness between her legs, eliciting a little squeak from his wife.

His hardness had become unbearable, the throbbing between his legs almost painful. It was imperative that he appease it, lest it began to hurt him even more. He looked at ChiChi, at her half-lidded eyes, swollen lips and flushed face, and thought she was beautiful, and that he was lucky to have fallen into this relationship. He asked her if she was ready. She was.

His heart felt as if it was trying to escape from his chest. Each thrust into her educed a jolt of electricity though his body. The unbearable pain in his groin and stomach had been replaced by a tingling, every growing pressure that created a sensation he fought to hold on to. His eyes shut tight, his face hidden in her hair; he ran his hand over her body, seeking out her hand to entwine fingers as they were entwining souls.

His breath hitched in his chest as he felt the pressure condense into a singularity, then explode in pulses of relief. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he realized it was finished. His heart was still racing and his breathing erratic as he lifted himself up slightly to kiss his wife. He'd had no idea that anyone could make him feel like that, and he thought she was amazing for it.

He rolled off of her, causing her to wince slightly at their separation. He was instantly exhausted. He leaned in to kiss her lightly one last time and pulled her close to him, so he could fall asleep knowing exactly where she was. She told him goodnight and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Woah. Well, there it is guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I've honestly never written a sex scene before, so I hope it didn't suck too bad… but yeah, let me know what you think! Suggestions, critiques, whatever! Please review! I love everybody that reads/reviews, thank you all so much!


	4. The Picture

What Surprised Him

The Picture

Sunlight streamed in through the half-open curtains, slowly luring Goku out of a deep sleep. He groaned as he rolled over in the bed, feeling groggy and disoriented. In his semiconscious state, he couldn't quite recall where he was or how he'd gotten here. Fighting against his sleep-induced stupor, he struggled to remember. Memories of the previous day slowly drifted across his hazy mind – leaning down to kiss his bride at the wedding ceremony, dancing with her to a slow, haunting melody, learning that the Sun wasn't in fact a planet, but a star. Now he remembered, he got married yesterday. He'd gotten married, gone to their wedding reception, flown home on Nimbus, and then…

He smiled as he remembered what he and ChiChi had done last night. Just the thought of it made his stomach roll over in a funny way, and he wondered when they could do it again. Soon, he hoped. Tonight, maybe. But was tonight too soon? How soon was too soon? He wished he knew the answers to these questions so he could be a good husband, but he'd just have to figure it out as he went along.

Despite his immense tiredness, he decided it was time to get out of bed. Moving slowly so as to not disturb his sleeping wife, he pulled back the blankets and stood up only to realize his wife hadn't been in the bed with him at all. 'Where'd she go?' He stepped into last nights discarded boxers and went to investigate.

His bare feet protested the cold hardwood floors as he made his way to the door. It gave a soft moan as it swung open on its hinges, leading Goku down the hall filled with unpacked boxes and homeless furniture. His mind was still fogged with sleep, but that didn't stop him from registering the sweet aroma that was permeating from the kitchen. He was hungry.

He peeked around the corner into the kitchen. ChiChi was facing the window, staring lazily outside. She must have been awake for a while to prepare all this food! There were countless pots and pans strewn across the kitchen, large piles of rice porridge, vats of miso soup, and at least seven different types of omelets were set on the kitchen table. His stomach rumbled angrily; the sight of all this food made him feel faint.

"Morning, ChiChi," said Goku, his voice scratchy from disuse. He was still bleary-eyed from sleepiness, but not enough to pass up all this delicious food.

ChiChi spun around to face him "You're awake! Did you sleep well?" She said shyly, blushing slightly and not quite meeting his eye.

"Yeah, I slept great! I really liked… sleeping in the same bed with you." That's not what he'd wanted to say. He'd wanted to tell her that he liked making love to her, but he couldn't quite find the right words.

"Me too," She said, blushing harder still and twirling her hair around her finger, "It's much better than sleeping alone." She could feel the unsaid words between them. "Well, I made you breakfast. I hope it's good, I know how much you like to eat… I've got rice porridge and omelets and biscuits in the oven. I didn't know what you'd like best, so I just made a couple different things."

"Wow, it all looks so good, can I just have everything?"

"E-everything? Sure, you can have as much as you want – "

"Woah, excellent!" Goku said, shoveling food into his mouth. In less than a minute, the omelets were gone. The rice porridge followed shortly after, and he made short work of the miso soup. ChiChi still wasn't used to her husbands prodigious appetite, and didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified.

"That was delicious! Are those biscuits ready yet?"

"I can't believe you're still hungry!" ChiChi said incredulously, walking over to the oven to remove the biscuits. "I'll have to remember to make more food tomorrow morning!" Goku ate all the biscuits.

The beast in his stomach was satiated, for now. He leaned back in his chair and examined his wife. She was pulling her long black hair into a low ponytail, brushing it through her fingers before committing it to the hair tie. Her shoulders were narrow and he arms thin; however, he knew she was not as fragile as she looked. After all, she did make it to the semi-final of the World Martial Arts Tournament. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, or touch her hair, to feel how soft it felt between his fingers, but just as the thought crossed his mind, she turned away and began to clear the table.

The kitchen was a mess. Nearly every dish they owned had been pulled out of boxes and utilized in the making of Goku's breakfast, and the aftermath looked like a disaster. He thought about ChiChi waking up early and sneaking out of bed to make all this food for him. He wondered how long it had taken her. No one had ever gone through this much trouble or effort just to make something for him to eat. And, it was yummy too.

He got up from his chair at the kitchen table and walked over to where she was washing the dishes in the sink. He put his hand on the small of her back and whispered, "thanks for making me breakfast." He wanted to let her know that this was special for him, that no one had ever made this much of an effort for him. It made him want to make an effort for her.

"Do you need help with anything?" he said, desperate to be of use in some way.

"Well, actually, I could use a hand with the unpacking. We've got a lot of boxes and furniture and such that needs to be put away. Why don't you start with the stuff in the living room and I'll be there when I finish cleaning up these dishes."

"Sure!" Goku said, and drifted into the living room. There sure were a lot of boxes. Why did girls need so much stuff? He never had very many belongings, just power pole, Nimbus, and some clothes; and he got along perfectly fine with just that.

"Um, Chi? What am I supposed to do with these boxes again?"

"Just take the stuff out, for now, and later we can decide where we want everything to go," she shouted back from the kitchen.

That didn't seem too hard. Just take stuff out of boxes; it's not like she was asking him to defeat the Red Ribbon Army or anything. This would be easy, and maybe if he did a good enough job, she would be impressed with him and think he was a good husband. Yup, he decided, he was going to work really hard at this unpacking stuff so ChiChi would be pleased with him.

He sat down by a pile of boxes and opened the nearest one. It was filled with books. "Boring!" Goku thought, and began unloading them. He made several stacks of the thick, leather-bound books, careful to make the piles as neat as possible so as to impress his wife. However, in his bulkiness and clumsiness, he elbowed a particularly precariously stacked pile and sent it crashing to the ground. "Dammit!" Goku thought, and then noticed one of the books lying open on the floor.

He leaned forward and grabbed it. It wasn't a book at all, it was a photo album. The page that lay open depicted a younger version of his wife; she was a child, no more than 6 years old, and she was halfway up a tree, draped lazily along its branches. Goku couldn't help but smile – she looked like a monkey!

He flipped through more pages: ChiChi sitting in her father's lap as he read her a book, ChiChi wearing a ridiculously over-large sun hat, ChiChi standing in the rain with an umbrella, the biggest frown plastered on her face. This one made Goku laugh, she was cute when she was angry.

He liked looking at these pictures of her. It was like he was looking in on something that was private, like these photos were her memories. Since they'd first become engaged, he desperately wanted to know about her, to know everything about the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with. Sure, he knew some things about her, like she was ChiChi, daughter of the Ox King, and they lived in a big castle on Mt Frying Pan with a lot of treasure. She was the world's strongest female fighter. She was an excellent cook. But it was a paradox, Goku realized. The more time he spent with her and the more he found out about her, the more he realized there was to learn. She was deep and complex and mysterious, and looking at these pictures felt like looking into her soul and discovering things he never would have had the chance to see.

He turned the page. This picture caught his eye. ChiChi, still a young child, was sitting in front of a piano with a woman who was surely her mother. The woman looked very much the way his wife looked today, but with deliberate mistakes. Her hair was cut shorter than ChiChi's, and it was a very dark shade of brown instead of black. Her face was rounder and her skin slightly darker than his wife's, and her smile faintly lopsided. Yes, it was a shock to see ChiChi's mother – after all, Goku had never really seen her or heard about her before, but what drew his attention the most wasn't ChiChi's mom, but ChiChi.

The young girl, so small her feet dangled inches from the floor, looked a way Goku didn't think he'd ever felt before. She was resting one hand on the keys of the piano, but was angled toward and smiling at the camera. Goku somehow knew this smile wasn't _for _the camera; she had been smiling before the photo was taken, the photographer was just lucky to catch it.

The smile was effortless. It reached her eyes and lit up her face, telling Goku that she was completely calm and happy and safe.

Not many things made Goku feel sad, but this photo did. Was this what it was like to have a mother? He would never know. He'd never really thought of himself as an orphan before, but at this moment he felt like one.

The picture had stirred emotions in him he never knew he had; it had made him simultaneously sad and…something else. He didn't want to turn the page and cast the picture back into the darkness of a closed book. Carefully, so as not to damage anything, he lifted the plastic and removed the photo. He would keep it. He knew he would want to look at it again, so he placed it in his pocket for the moment, making a mental note to find a safer place for it later.

"Well you sure have been productive," ChiChi said, appearing in the doorframe and noting the lack of progress he'd made.

"Oops! Sorry… I got distracted…" Goku said sheepishly. So much for impressing ChiChi with his unpacking skills. All he'd managed to do was halfway unpack one box and make a mess.

"It's okay. What were you looking at?"

Goku closed the album and handed it to her. "It had lots of pictures of you in it. Pictures from when you were a kid."

"Oh my goodness!" ChiChi exclaimed, sitting next to Goku on the floor, "I hope there aren't any embarrassing pictures of me in here; I'd be mortified if you saw a picture of me looking awkward or weird or something!" She was quickly flicking through the pages, making sure she approved of all the photos he may of seen.

"Nah, you looked cute in all of them. There probably aren't any bad pictures of you anywhere – you're too pretty"

ChiChi blushed heavily and rewarded him with a quick kiss on the cheek. Goku was delighted by this, and vowed to remember that compliments equaled kisses.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking their boxes and setting up their house. Pretty soon, the boxes were empty and the floor was covered in books, photo albums, candles, stuffed animals, clothes, and pillows. ChiChi had Goku move the couch to four different areas of the living room before deciding where its permanent home should be. She seemed to have a lot of opinions on how things should look and where the furniture should go, but Goku didn't mind; he didn't care about these things. Whatever was all right with ChiChi was all right with him.

Once the house was more or less unpacked, they moved on to opening their wedding gifts. Goku found he didn't care much about the gifts they got, but ripping the wrapping paper off was definitely satisfying (ChiChi let him open all the presents). Some of the things they received included a china set, silverware, a bottle of nicely aged scotch, and, inexplicably, a katana.

"Woah, look at this one, hun," Goku said, unsheathing the sword, "It sure looks sharp."

"Yeah, but who on earth would give someone a katana as a wedding present?" ChiChi said, confused but still fascinated by the sword.

"Oh, do people usually not get stuff like this for weddings?" Goku asked.

"No, it's rather unusual." ChiChi replied. "But still, it's kinda cool."

Goku looked out the window and noticed the darkness that was beginning to creep into the sky. It would be time to go to bed soon, and Goku couldn't wait to potentially have a repeat of last night. Now that Goku had experienced sex for himself, he couldn't wait to try it again – he finally understood why his friends made such a big deal about it and acted like fools when it came to women. Well, except for Master Roshi, he just needed to calm down.

He thought back to last night, remembering what happened and how it got started. "Hey ChiChi?" he said slowly, obviously hiding a secret agenda, "do you want to… take my temperature?"

"…what? Are you sick?" ChiChi was confused.

Goku became confused too. Last night after she took his temperature they had sex, so shouldn't she take his temperature again tonight to get the sex started? Wasn't that how it worked? That was how it happened last time, so Goku pressed on.

"No, I'm not sick, I just was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to use the thermomomonomer again, like last night, you know…?"

Now ChiChi was beyond confused. 'He says he's not sick but want me to take his temperature' she racked her brain for any possible explanation, but came up with nothing.

They gave each other a hard stare, each trying to figure out what was wrong with the other. ChiChi broke the silence first.

"What – what are you talking about?"

Goku blushed furiously. He didn't know if he could state what he wanted so bluntly, but it looked as if he had no choice. She wasn't picking up on his hint. He looked down at his hands as he began to explain.

"Well, I was kinda hoping, since it was getting dark and we'd probably be going to bed soon, that we could maybe have sex again. Like last night. If you wanted."

"Oh!" ChiChi said, but she was still perplexed. This didn't explain everything. "If that's what you wanted, then why were you talking about thermometers?"

Goku's confusion increased. "Isn't that… how it gets started? Like, last night, you took my temperature before we went to bed…"

"Oh!" ChiChi said, comprehension finally dawning upon her. She couldn't help but laugh at his misunderstanding. "Oh, Goku, that had nothing to do with sex! When someone is sick, they sometime run a fever. You use thermometers to check for a fever – and that's it! I thought you were sick last night, that's why there was a thermometer."

Goku felt embarrassed for having made such a silly mistake. No wonder he was confused by the thermometer, it wasn't even a part of sex! Things were beginning to made a lot more sense.

"Well," Goku bravely carried on, "maybe we can try it again, no thermometers this time."

"Goku, I-" she paused, not quite knowing how to say what she needed to say. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She began gently, "Goku, I can't."

"Why not! Was it something I did?" Goku looked crestfallen.

"No! Nothing like that!

"Well then, did you not like it last night," Goku said lowly, terrified of the answer.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" ChiChi sighed. She was not explaining herself very well, she knew, and she wanted him to understand that he'd done nothing wrong.

He was looking deep into her eyes, trying to uncover the reason she had rejected him. Did he not do it right? Did she not love him anymore? Maybe he had been bad at it… but he hoped not. He just wanted to be able to make her feel the way she'd made him feel.

"Goku, it's different for girls," she pleaded with him to understand. "Listen, last night was amazing because it was my first time and it was with you, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. But… but its just different. For a girl the first time hurts."

"I hurt you?" Goku yelped, alarmed. The last thing he wanted was to hurt ChiChi. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I really didn't meant to…" He no longer wanted to have sex with ChiChi; he was horrified with himself. How could he have hurt her? If she suffered when making love to him, then he would never touch her again – he couldn't stand the thought of causing her pain. No wonder she didn't want to have sex with him.

"Goku, it's okay, it's_ supposed_ to happen the first time, but next time it will be better, I promise."

"Next time? You mean you want to have sex with me again, even after I hurt you?"

"Of course! I mean, you couldn't help it. I would even have sex with you right now, except I'm still a bit sore from last night. I just need a little time is all," she said softly.

Goku was immensely relieved that she wanted to make love to him, but still miserable. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Chi," he said despairingly.

"Don't even worry about it." She grabbed his ears and pulled him into a kiss. As he kissed back, he tried to put all of his apologies for hurting her into the kiss, thanking her for a second chance.

He pulled away from the kiss. "So, next time it's not going to hurt?" She shook her head. "Good," he grinned, "I'll make sure you like it a lot next time."

ChiChi blushed and giggled. "Come on, let's get to sleep."

a/n: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! And to my reviewers – THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL. I know some of you were concerned about poor ChiChi after her wedding night; wondering how things went for her. Well, I had always planned to address her experience a bit here in this chapter. I kinda wanted it to be a dialogue between Goku and ChiChi, because I figured it would be awkward and sweet… I dunno, I hope I pulled it off! And don't worry, there's more to come ;)

Also, I included just a bit about ChiChi's mom in this chapter, and I don't actually know how she died. For this story, I'm imagining that ChiChi was a bit older when her mom passed away, like 7 or 8 years old. So if this is non-canon, please don't hate me! I'm trying my best.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And be on the lookout for the next chapter!

-bitchilooklikegoku


	5. The Surprise Part I

What Surprised Him

The Surprise – Part I

Goku was deep in the forest, training and exploring as he had done every morning for the past few days. He had been a little hesitant to leave ChiChi home alone, but she assured him she could take care of herself. Still, he didn't wandered very far. Besides, he wanted to be able to get home quickly so he could surprise her with his attempt to be romantic.

For the first time in his life, Goku felt a desperate urge to impress a girl. Sure, he knew he was already married to her, but he wanted to make sure she didn't regret her decision. He didn't want something to happen that made her change her mind and ask for a divorce; then he'd be all alone again. He didn't know too much about divorces, other than what Krillin had told him. Krillin had said that a divorce was when two married people didn't want to be married anymore and they went back to the way their lives were before they'd gotten married. He had made it sound like something Goku would want to do after he'd been with ChiChi for a bit, but the more time Goku spent married to her the more he realize that a divorce would be bad.

So in order to prove to ChiChi that he was a good husband, he would do something nice and romantic, something that a good husband would do. The only problem was he had no what good husbands did. He'd never really known any married people before, so he had no template from which to base his actions. During the morning hours when Goku was training, his body was occupied with its physical exertion, but his mind was trying to come up with a plan.

What could he do? Nothing readily came to mind. To come up with something romantic enough to impress his wife would require thought, cunning, and skill. He brainstormed. He meditated. He thought of several ideas. First, he thought he could rescue her from some sort of danger. That would be impressive, right? Maybe she was being attacked by rabid wolf and he jumped in at the last moment and saved her heroically…the only problem was to plan this, he'd actually have to put her in danger. He didn't want to put her in danger on purpose; that was counterintuitive to everything he felt for her. He decided to save the rescuing for when she really needed it.

Then, he thought he could buy her a gift or something. It was romantic to buy girls presents, right? So he thought about something he could buy her. Something she liked, obviously. His first thought was to buy her a frying pan so she could cook yummy food for him, but he didn't want her to think he was doing this for food. Yes, he loved food, but he really wanted to do this for her! He nixed this idea. Then he thought he'd buy her a book; she did read a lot. Every afternoon before she made dinner and every night before bed she was absorbed in a book. At first Goku was puzzled by why someone would read voluntarily, but ChiChi just said he probably didn't like to read because he'd never read a good book before. Before bed, she would read to him, and he had to admit, he did like it when ChiChi read him stories.

But this plan was foiled too! Upon closer inspection of ChiChi book collection, or more accurately, an entire _library_, he'd come to the conclusion that she already owned every book that's ever been written. He could by her clothes - but no, he didn't know her size and would probably pick out something ugly. He could buy her jewelry – but no, he didn't have enough money. He could buy her sexy underwear – but no, he didn't want her to think he was doing this for sex. He wanted to wait until she was ready to do it again, and he didn't want her to feel like she was being pressured at all. Also, he'd be way to embarrassed to actually go into a store and admit he was looking for something sexy for his wife.

Just when he thought he was out of romantic ideas, he realized what he could do. Why not just make her dinner! She made had him breakfast, lunch and dinner every day for the past couple day, and he thought it was really nice. It was nice and it was something that she was doing for him, so why couldn't he do the same thing for her? Sure, it may not be very original because she had done it first, but it was the best idea he had. Better than trying to attack her with a wild wolf, anyways.

He would spend the afternoon preparing. He may not be able to make food that was as delicious as ChiChi's, but he'd taken care of himself for years so he was not completely incompetent when it came to assembling a meal. He just had to think back to the days when he was alone in the woods in Grandpa Gohan's house; he'd made his own food then. What had he made? Fish. So he went fishing.

He stripped down to his boxers and dove into the river. When he was younger, he would use his tail as a fishing rod. Now that he didn't have his tail, he'd have to swim around and try to catch something with his bare hands. Luckily, he was a fast and silent swimmer; he'd caught his aquatic prey in no time. Although he didn't need it, he missed his tail sometime. It was like an old friend. 'Oh well!' he thought, 'my tail was pretty weird; I was the only person who had one! It freaked a lot of people out. Not ChiChi, though, she liked me even when I had a tail.' He smiled at this and jumped a little into the air; for a second he it felt like he flew.

He trudged home through the woods, carrying his catch across his shoulders. When he arrived in his backyard, he dropped the herculean fish and snuck around the house toward the pile of firewood, careful to move silently so as to not alert ChiChi of his presence. He grabbed the splintered wood and headed back toward the fish. Using a quick ki blast to ignite the fire, he set the fish up on a spit to roast and headed inside to change out of his weighted clothes. He opened the door and walked through the kitchen as quietly as he could manage.

"Goku, you're home early!" ChiChi said, surprised. She was in the living room, curled up against the couch with a book, as usual. "I haven't even started dinner yet, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." She tossed her book aside and stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"NO! Don't worry about dinner! I- I'm not hungry! Yeah, I'm not hungry at all, so don't make anything. Don't even go into the kitchen!" Goku stammered, placing his hands on his wife's slight shoulders and leading her back to the couch. "So you just sit right back here and don't move, you can finish reading your book! It looks like a really really good book, don't you want to know how it ends?" He placed the book back into her hands.

ChiChi just gaped at her husband. "You're not hungry?" she questioned. She knew he was up to something. Goku is never just 'not hungry.'

The stare she gave him was piercing; Goku felt as if she was looking into his very soul, trying to discover his secret. He panicked and felt unsure of himself under her intense gaze. "No-nope?" he said, and held his breath, waiting for her response.

She considered him for a moment. "Well, okay.." she finally said.

Whew. Crisis averted. Goku kicked off his boots and sprinted to the bedroom. Once there, he closed the door firmly behind him and glanced out the window to check on the fire. Everything still looked good. He began stripping off his clothes, damp from sweat and lake water, once again leaving himself in naught but his boxers. He looked at the mess of wet clothing on the floor - it was pretty gross. He decided to hide it somewhere ChiChi wouldn't see it.

He jumped into sweats and a t-shirt, and opted to jump out the window to cater to his dinner rather than taking the front door. Walking through the kitchen meant disturbing ChiChi, and he didn't want her asking any questions about what he was up to.

He spent several minutes outside tending to the fish. He made sure to rotate the spit and cultivate the fire, checking periodically to make sure he hadn't burned anything. The sun was beginning to list toward the horizon, and Goku decided this was the right time to get ChiChi and surprise her with his romantic dinner of fish. At least, he hoped it would be romantic.

He ran to the house and entered through the kitchen window, finding ChiChi right where he left her – reading a book. "Chi, guess what? I made you something." He said, slightly nervous.

"You did? What did you make?"

"Come here, I'll show you." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the door. The closer he got to revealing his big surprise, the stupider he began to feel. What had seemed like a good idea before now felt mediocre and silly, like it wasn't good enough. Why hadn't he thought of something better? His dinner wasn't even that good, especially when compared to what ChiChi could make; why hadn't he put more effort into it? Tried harder to make a really good dinner?

"I made you dinner," he said feebly, gesturing to the roasting fish. He knew it wasn't a good enough to be impressive, but he hoped she would understand what he was trying to do for her.

"You made me dinner? Why?" ChiChi said incredulously. She had never imagined he would go out of his way to make dinner for her.

Her question caught him off guard. He had no idea how to put his emotions into words. "Well, I just wanted to do something nice for you, I guess. I think about you when I'm training and stuff, and I thought that maybe I should do something to show you that I like being married to you, because you're really nice and pretty and fun and you make good food, and I like sleeping in the same bed as you, and I wanted to do something to impress you so you know I can be a good husband… and I want to stay married so I thought I would try to make food too…" he finished lamely. His answer was a disaster! She was going to think this was stupid! Why hadn't he thought more about how he was going to impress her?

"Goku, this is so sweet!" she trilled. "Thank you thank you thank you, this is so thoughtful! I can't believe you did all this just for me!" She grabbed him by the ears and pulled him down for a kiss. "Do you really think about me when you're out training?" she asked.

"Sure I do," he grinned, and pulled her into another kiss. He was relieved that his plan had worked – and she hadn't thought it was lame! Maybe he would be a good husband after all…

They ate their dinner happily. It wasn't anything like what ChiChi could of done, but it was the thought that counted. ChiChi had moved so close to him she was practically sitting on his lap, but Goku didn't mind. He'd been aiming for this, to make her happy, and she was indeed happy. For her, it was as if everything she had been looking forward to in her life had finally happened, and it was better than she expected. She loved Goku, and she loved being his wife. She loved the little things they had been doing together for the past few days, like reading before bedtime, or getting quick kisses from him when he came home after a long day of training (and sometime not-so-quick kisses…)

It had made her heart flutter to know he thought about her when he was gone during the day – she often thought of him, but was unsure if the feeling was reciprocated. To know that he thought of her, wanted to be a good husband for her, and wanted to impress her made her feel giddy. She was thrilled to be doing nothing but sitting with him.

a/n: Hey guys! This is only part I of II – I have a whole lot more that I wanted to include in this chapter, but it was getting kinda long and I was getting kinda tired... So I decided I would go ahead a post what I had since I haven't been able to update in awhile. SORRY – I've been really busy with work and stuff, and I had a terrible case of writers block (if you can't tell… ). All I've wanted to do is write fluffy Goku/ChiChi stories and I haven't been able to… oh well.

Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! They make me want to write!

And hang on for the next chapter! I know exactly what I want to happen and I can't wait to write it! -bitchilooklikegoku


	6. The Surprise Part II

a/n: WARNING WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR A REASON.

What Surprised Him

The Surprise Part II

The sun drifted lazily underneath the horizon, bringing a gradual scattering of stars across the sky. Nothing of their mediocre meal of fish remained, for Goku had eaten it all. It wasn't anything like what ChiChi could have cooked, but Goku was proud of himself nonetheless; it had been difficult to think of a plan and he was happy ChiChi appreciated it.

The sky was growing darker and darker as the young couple sat by the still crackling fire. Goku had been regaling her with stories of his childhood – meeting Bulma and Yamcha, fighting pirate robots, and trying to get the magic water from Korrin. He was delighted to hear her laugh in all the right places, and comforted her when she was scared or upset about the trouble he had gotten himself into. She told him about all of her close calls with the dinosaurs that roamed her father's kingdom, and how, despite her fear, she was always able to get away at the last minute.

When the blackness of night, punctuated only by the light from the stars, finally overtook the night sky, Goku decided he was hungry again. "Of course you are," ChiChi said, pretending to be annoyed with his insatiable appetite. She ran back to the house to gather the materials needed for a quick, campfire-side snack.

"What are we making, hun?" Goku asked eagerly.

"S'mores," ChiChi said simply, opening a packet of graham crackers and marshmellows and setting them aside.

"I've never heard of those before, I bet they're delicious! But I'm so hungry it doesn't even matter. I'd eat anything!" Goku said mischievously, leaning over and pretended to eat ChiChi's ear.

She shrieked, "Please don't eat me! I'm trying to make you food! Besides, if you ate me, who would be your wife?"

"Aw, your right. I'd never eat you. You're too much fun!" Goku said. She was fun. She was fun to live with and fun to talk to. "I promise no matter how hungry I am, I'll never eat you."

ChiChi giggled. "That should have been in our wedding vows."

Looking around on the ground, examining twigs, sticks, and fallen branches, ChiChi finally decided upon two perfect sticks. She kept one for herself and handed the other to her husband.

"Um, what is this stick for? Are we going to eat it?" Goku took a small nibble of the stick and pulled a face. "Ew, its gross! I don't know if I like these s'more things."

"Don't worry! We're not going to eat the sticks, silly, we're going to toast the marshmallows with them. Trust me, it's really good. I used to do this all the time when I was younger." ChiChi stuck a marshmallow on the end of her stick and held it over the fire, slowly rotating the marshmallow until it was toasted to the perfect golden brown. She then placed the square of chocolate on a cracker and smushed the marshmallow between the chocolate and the crackers.

"And this is a s'more!" She said proudly, handing it to Goku for his consideration. "What do you think?"

Goku ate the s'more in one bite. "Much better than the stick. These are amazing, can we make more? Please?"

"Sure, you can have as many as you like. Or at least until we run out of marshmallows. I know how you can eat," ChiChi said, pulling out more marshmallows and handing them to Goku.

Goku carefully put the marshmallow on the end of his stick, glancing at ChiChi every now and then to see if he was doing it right. Soon, they both were toasting marshmallows over the fire, preparing for a s'more filled evening.

Goku kept looking at ChiChi out of the corner of his eye. He thought she looked very beautiful. In the darkness, illuminated by the firelight, she was the only thing he could really see. Her delicate profile, her sleek black hair, her angular shoulders and slender arms, her whole elegant body, framed against the silhouettes of the looming trees of the forest. She was beautiful, but this isn't why he loved her. Yes, he loved her; he knew it now. He loved her for her caring spirit, her intelligence, her temper, her unabashed sense of self. He respected her, and couldn't believe that of all the people in the world, she chose him and loved him back. He felt profoundly lucky.

He realized this when he realized that, now, for the first time in a long time, he had something to lose. Someone he needed and wanted; and someone who needed and wanted him back, without an agenda. If he lost her he knew he would miss her forever. Like his grandpa. She was his family. These thoughts both elated and scared him.

ChiChi had noticed his gaze. "What are you looking at? Do I have something in my hair?" She asked nervously, checking her hair with her free hand.

"No! No you look beautiful."

"Oh, thanks," she said modestly, blushing lightly.

"I was just thinking about you I guess," Goku said awkwardly. He didn't know how to express himself. He wanted to tell her he loved her; after all, she had said it to him. He needed to say it back. No, that's not right. He _wanted _to say it back. But for some reason, it made him feel inexplicably nervous. His mind and his heart knew the words he wanted to say, but he couldn't get his lips to form them. Why couldn't he be as brave as ChiChi when it came to love? She had said it before, why couldn't he?

"Goku." ChiChi said

"Yes?" He replied eagerly. Maybe she would say it first, then he could just say, 'I love you too' and he wouldn't have to worry about working up the courage to say it first.

"Your marshmallow is on fire."

"Wha?" Goku said stupidly. What marshmallow? Then he remembered - they we're making s'mores. He looked at the end of the stick to find it ablaze.

"Woah woah woah woah what do I do? How do I put it out?" He was panicking and waving the marshmallow in the air violently, trying to squander the flames with the cool night air. It wasn't working.

"Blow on it, blow on it!" ChiChi screamed, trying to help.

Goku thought about her suggestion, but at that moment the flames spread from the marshmallow to the stick itself and began to propagate toward Goku's hand.

"It's spreading! It's gonna burn my hand! What do I do?" He was still flailing his arm wildly.

"Just throw it in the fire!" ChiChi squeaked, secretly fearing he would burn down the house somehow.

"AHHH!" Goku yelled, throwing the stick and the marshmallow into the fire.

They were silent for a moment. Then they both caught each other's eye and couldn't help but to laugh. One moment had been so peaceful, and the next – fire.

"I'm sorry, Chi…" Goku said, sheepishly

"It's okay, you didn't burn your hand did you?"

"No, its okay. Maybe we should put the fire out?"

"Good idea."

Goku blasted the fire into non-existence with a small kamehameha wave ('Why didn't I think of this when the marshmallow was on fire?') and leaned back into the grass, pulling ChiChi down with him.

"Show me more of the pictures the stars make," he requested, "the constellations." He had never really thought about stars or space before, but when ChiChi talked about it, it was fascinating. She had a way of making him interested in things he had thought were boring, like reading or the sky.

"Okay, lets see…" she said, looking at the stars and orienting herself. She pointed to the stars and began showing him the constellations, waiting patiently for Goku to be able to see them too. "There's Cassiopeia there, and Scorpius and Pegasus." She went on, pointing out as many constellations as she could identify. Hydra, Cetus, Lynx and Lyra. It fascinated Goku; he'd never thought to look to the sky and make pictures with the stars.

"And that one is Cygnus." She said dreamily. "The Chinese Valentine's Day is based on a story about this constellation."

"What's the story?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, its just a myth, you know, a fairy tale. So it's a bit fantastic." ChiChi began. "But it really is a beautiful story. It's about a boy and a girl who fall in love. He's an orphaned shepherd who lives on earth, and she's a fairy from heaven. In heaven, she is able to look down at the earth; she sees the boy, and falls in love with him.

"So one night, defying all that would be expected of her by her position in heaven, she ran away to earth so she could be with the boy. She professed her love for him and he immediately loved her back, proposing to her. They got married and lived together simply and happily, very much in love. They had two children and the girls dreams came true and the boy finally had a family.

"But when her mother, a Goddess of Heaven, found out what the girl had done, she came down to earth to reclaim her daughter. The girl was taken back to heaven and forbidden to see her love and her family. But the boy, who couldn't live without her, followed her into heaven to try to get her back. Her mother found out about his plan, took a hairpin and ripped a colossal, impassable river through the sky, separating the lovers forever. In the sky, the river is the Milky Way," she pointed to the dense river of stars separating two halves of the sky.

"Well, they were obviously heartbroken by their separation, but the birds took pity upon them and built a bridge across the river so the lovers could be together for one night. And every year, on the Chinese Valentine's Day, the birds reform their bridge, bringing the couple together again."

"So, they were only together one night a year?" Goku asked.

"Yes. It's a nice story, but it's kind of sad, isn't it?" ChiChi said.

"I'll say! What if we could only be together one night a year? What if we had to be separated for that long?"

"Well, that would be terrible! But luckily, I'm not a fairy from heaven," she said, rolling over, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. "I'm just a regular girl from earth. So I don't think we'll ever be separated for years at a time." She was thankful that she and her husband would be able to be together.

"Yeah," Goku grinned, "Besides, I'd miss you too much!" Goku thought about the story. It must be horrible to be separated from someone you love so much; the boy and the girl from the fairy-tale were tragic. He thought about his fears from earlier, a fear of losing ChiChi and missing her forever. Having just realized he loved her, and he didn't think he'd be able to see her for only one night a year. He wanted her everyday.

ChiChi was looking at him intentely; Goku smiled back at her. "It's getting pretty late," ChiChi mumbled, "maybe we should go to bed."

"Sure Chi." Goku said, and they got up from their perch in the lawn and headed back inside. The past several nights had been torture for Goku; since they'd made love, it was all he could think of we he got into the bed with her. He understood why they were waiting before doing it again; he didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he was having a difficult time controlling himself when he watched strip down to her underwear, change into a nightgown, and crawl into bed. Each time he caught even the slightest glimpse of her skin he was instantly transported to his wedding night, touching her, feeling her heat… he needed it again, and soon.

But he would wait. He would be patient. ChiChi would know when she was ready and that would be that. He didn't want to rush her or put unnecessary pressure on her. Until she was ready, he'd just have to control himself.

The front door opened with a click and they walked silently to the bedroom. This was the hardest part of his day, getting into a cold bed and not being able to do anything to her. Regardless, he did like watching her get undressed. She walked over to the closet and lifted her dress over her head, exposing her bra and panties. She hung up her dress and walked over to him, throwing him a flirtatious smile as she tugged the sash of his gi. She was not making this easy for him.

Then she did something unusual. Instead of changing into a nightgown, she climbed into the bed as she was – half naked. Goku didn't know whether to be thrilled or annoyed. On the one hand, he would have his beautiful, half naked wife next to him in bed all night; on the other, he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it.

He sighed and began to undress. His weighted clothes landed on the floor with a soft thud and he turned out the light, immersing them in darkness as he climbed into the bed.

"Well goodnight Chi!" Goku said as he settled into the bed, trying to push away the erotic thoughts that kept cropping up in his mind.

ChiChi didn't respond; she rolled over toward him and threw one leg across his lower waist and one arm across his chest, burying her face in his neck.

'This is impossible!' Goku thought. 'How am I supposed to sleep with her like this?' She was so close, too close. He could feel every curve and contour of her body pressing up against him, skin against skin. His heart was racing and his mind was getting fuzzy. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of their wedding night, which was a mistake because it caused his blood flow to be redirected to his groin. He could feel himself getting hard.

No! He could control himself; he wouldn't let ChiChi think he was trying to rush her. It was really important for him to not push her into anything she wasn't ready for – he wanted her to want it as much as he did. Which was a lot.

But just as he was beginning to calm himself back down, she climbed on top of him, straddling him, and found his lips. Suddenly, she was kissing him and he was kissing her back, hard; he couldn't help himself, he was letting his hands travel across her body, feeling her hips and breasts, tangling his fingers in her long hair.

Was it too much to hope that she was ready to have sex again? He went over the facts in his head: they were nearly naked, they were in the bed, and they were kissing and touching each other. It wasn't a completely outrageous thought. Still, he was hesitant.

But she didn't keep him waiting for long. Still straddling him, she ran one hand lightly down his body, beginning at his shoulder, delicately running her fingers across his chest and stomach, and finally brushing them against his hardness, the place he wanted her so badly.

He could barely breathe; it had happened so fast his mind was still reeling. One second they were getting ready to sleep, and now she was on top of him, with one hand in his boxers, stroking him gently. She was so bold tonight, not at all like their wedding night. He loved it; he couldn't even think it felt so good.

She removed her hand, causing him to groan at the loss of contact, but quickly thrilled him by grinding her hips into him and creating a nearly unbearable friction in his boxers. There was no doubt in his mind anymore - he knew this was it.

He grabbed her hips firmly, holding her steady as he lifted his hips up to meet hers. She reciprocated ardently, rubbing herself on him and breathing irregularly. It was good, but it wasn't enough. After nights of wishing and waiting, she was finally ready and he needed more. He needed all of her.

He rolled her over roughly, pinning her underneath him, kissing her fiercely, and taking full control of the situation, setting the pace of his thrusts into her panties. Panties. Why did she still have clothes on? They needed to come off immediately.

It took everything he had to stop the movement of his hips while he tried to remember how to remove her bra. He brought his hands to her breasts, stopping momentarily to feel her soft swells, then moving to the clasp between her shoulder blades. She was distracting him by thrusting her hips into his throbbing cock and arching her back, writhing beneath him; honestly, he was finding it very difficult to concentrate on how to get her bra off.

His hands were at the clasp, fumbling shakily as he tried to figure it out. How had she gotten it off last time? Why hadn't he paid more attention then? He pulled at the fabric to no avail, but she came to his rescue yet again, removing the contraption herself. He pulled it free from her body, casting it aside as he admired her. Bringing his lips down, he captured her nipple softly between his teeth and teased her, causing her to moan and shake.

Her hips were still thrusting up toward him, grinding against him. It was frustrating; he still needed to be closer to her, to be _inside _her. He focused now on removing her panties, bringing his hand to the place between her legs and teasing her through the fabric before removing it. She moaned his name, causing his heart to skip a beat.

Moving her hand down to his boxers again, she fingered the waistband tantalizingly before thrusting her hand into his boxers and grabbing him, and resumed stroking his length. He shuddered at the pleasure she was causing him, and wanted to make her feel the same way. He kissed her deeply, biting her lower lip as he brought his hand to the wetness between her legs and began to rub her slowly.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back at the contact, continuing to stroke him rapidly. When she began to rub the tip of his penis with the pad of her thumb, he lost it; he couldn't wait anymore. Kicking off his boxers, he grabbed her knee and gently moved it aside, causing her to spread her legs for him. He teased her briefly by rubbing her with his tip until neither of them could take it anymore, and pushed himself inside of her.

He saw stars; it was better than he remembered. She was hot and wet and tight and moaning, arching into him. He knew she was excited this time, not in pain, and that made it so much more exciting for him. Pulling himself out of her, he thrust into her again, causing her to inhale sharply.

She grabbed him by the ears and pulled him to her lips, kissing him softly once, then intensifying the kiss by running her tongue across his lower lip and lightly sucking. He had one hand grasping her hip, holding her firmly as he pushed in and out of her, while the other hand explored her body – his fingers were in her hair, tracing her clavicle, holding her breast, teasing her nipple.

He could feel her shaking, hear the quiet moan that escaped every time he thrust into her, but it was her face as she came that sent him over the edge. He felt her body responding, her back arching; she was becoming rigid. Then, he felt her hard spasms massaging his cock and soft, desperate moan escape her lips. He looked into her face and knew that he had succeeded, that he had made her feel what he'd felt from her. Her eyes were shut tight, her face pink and flushed, and her lips red and swollen from kissing.

When he saw that look on her face, he knew he was done for. A few more quick thrusts into her and the friction became unbearable, forcing him to explode into her with a soft moan. As he came, he quietly whispered the words he had tried to say earlier, "I love you."

She didn't say anything; she was just running her fingers through his hair. He didn't even know if she had heard him. He thought about repeating himself, but the moment had passed; his nerves had returned. Instead, he kissed her again, trying to say the words with his kiss.

He rolled off of her, but still held her close. "Did you like it this time?" he asked.

She blushed and hid her face in his neck, nodding. He knew she had liked it, and he felt quite pleased with himself.

"Are you tired?" he asked

Again, she nodded.

"All right, baby, go to sleep."

a/n: Welp. There ya go. I know a lot of you were concerned about ChiChi on her wedding night, about whether she enjoyed it or not, but I can say that she DEFINITELY enjoyed it this time. In fact, she was the one who initiated it – GIRL GET IT. And poor Goku, his wait is finally over!

If you guys are interested about the Chinese Valentine's Day story ChiChi told, you can read more about it by looking up Qixi Festival. The version I told may be a little bit different from some of the things on the internet, but that's because I'm telling the version my mommy told me when I was younger, and I was trying to write it from memory. I may have forgotten some of the details – sorry! But it's a really sweet story and it reminds me a lot of Goku and ChiChi, so I thought I'd use it in this chapter. Separated lovers really pull at my heartstrings, which is why I like writing this story - because they are together! Hooray for love!

THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my reviewers, I love you all! And **gue22**, happy wedding anniversary! I hope the two of you had a great day! -bitchilooklikegoku


End file.
